


I’m Not Going to be Sympathetic Until You Go to a Doctor

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Peggy Being Stubborn, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy despises the doctor, and usually has to be talked into going.





	I’m Not Going to be Sympathetic Until You Go to a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! The wifi was being weird and it kept kicking me off, but it’s fine now so here you go!

In all their years of marriage, Daniel had honestly gotten used to Peggy coming home injured. He still didn’t like it, and if he could he would stop her, but it no longer surprised him when she limped through the door with wounds that needed to be licked and pampered.

Beyond that, he didn’t even mind helping her take care of them. He stitched cuts, wrapped ribs, and even popped in a shoulder or two, all without complaint. But when she came home with a wrist that was quite possibly broken and yet Peggy refused to go to the doctor’s, he couldn’t find it in himself to give her much sympathy. For the first few days, sure. She insisted that it was only sprained, not broken, so he helped her make her tea and open stubborn jars, but after awhile when her wrist didn’t get better and she still wouldn’t go, he started to get a bit annoyed.

Five mornings after she came home injured, she once again tried to open the jar of strawberry jam for her toast but to no avail, so she handed the jar over to Daniel without a word.

He looked at her, and then the jar, and then back at her, shrugging his shoulders. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Peggy furrowed her brows. “Can you open it, please?”

Daniel stared her down. “Will you go to the doctor?”

She rolled her eyes, setting the jar on the counter. “Darling I’ve told you, I don’t need to go, my wrist will be perfectly fine in a few days.”

“Yeah, you said that three days ago and you still can’t open your own jars. You need to make sure it’s not broken.”

“Daniel, I’ve dealt with broken bones before, I know this isn’t it.” She put a hand on her hip, her injured one still cradled in front of her body.

“Maybe it isn’t broken, but you could still suffer permanent damage if you don’t get it treated.”

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Daniel, please just open the jar.”

“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

She stared at him, silent. She knew he was right.

Sighing, she said, “If I agree to go will you open the jar?”

He nodded, so Peggy handed over the jar before making her way over to the phone, completely missing the smug grin Daniel wore.

~~~~~~~~~

When he heard the front door open, Daniel stood up to greet her (and to see if he was right); there was no cast on her arm as he expected, but there was a splint.

“What did the doctor say?”

“It’s not broken, just as I said before,” she stressed, giving him a pointed look before taking his arm and pulling him to the couch, “but it’s a pretty bad strain, and he recommended that I wear this for a couple of weeks.”

He was silent a beat, not sure what to say. He didn’t know if their discussion this morning qualified as a fight or not — she’d acted perfectly normal afterwards, but she also has a knack for being extremely passive aggressive and petty in domestic squabbles. As they sat down on the couch, he settled with saying, “I’m sorry you have to wear the splint for awhile, I know you hate those things.”

She waved him off. “It’s alright, I do dislike them but it’s only for a couple of weeks. But off of that topic, I do want to apologize to you.” She took his hand in her lap, staring down at it. “In my own stubbornness, I lost sight of the fact that I was burdening you with an injury that could be easily treated with a simple visit to the doctor’s.” She met his gaze. “You took it all in stride, and I’m extremely grateful for that, but regardless I should have been able to put aside my pride and ask for professional help.”

“It’s alright Peg, but I’m really glad you went,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

She chuckled. “I, in an odd sort of way, am too. She paused a beat. “Though you’ll still have to help me open jars.”

Daniel laughed and pressed a kiss to her hair. “As long as it’s only for the time you have the splint on.”


End file.
